An End, anew, and a Beginning
by Tay One and Only
Summary: Heck with it, I'm not good at summaries. LEt's put it this way, it's like a second generation thing, kay?


An End, Anew, and A Beginning-------------------------Prolouge  
  
Yallie sat on top of the small cliff at Mi'ihen Highroad, smiling into nothingness. She didn't know why, but something was making her happy. It was weird, usually, she would be very sad, because it was the day her parents had disappeared. They never came back, but they said they would. She couldn't do anything, she had only been two years old then. but she had been there. She had seen them fade, disappear, go right before her very eyes. Maybe, because she was happy, they were back. Or maybe, something else.  
  
"Problem, Yallie?" Zoe asked. Her cousin Zoe was Al Bhed, and was the closest thing to family she had. Her mother was cousin to hers. Rikku hers, Yuna Yallie's. You can guess who the fathers were, can't you? Good, nice to know I don't have an idiot reading my story. "No, no problem." Yallie said, getting up, and turning around. Jarik was there too. He was son to Paine and Baralai, and Yallie's closest friend. He had Silver hair, with green tinges, styled up much like Gippal's. He wore glasses, a jacket that had a slit in the middle front, and no shirt. His pants were sort of like Wakka's, but not overalls.  
  
Zoe was a strawberry blonde, like her mother. She had bright yellow tindes in her hair at the tips. She always wore kapries, and two shirts. One over the other, the top one cute in odd shapes, the bottom pure white.  
  
Yallie had the stranges outfit to be seen in Spira since her fathers. Her hair was brown, with blonde highlights and blue tinges. Her eyes were azul. Her skin was midium tan, a perfect mix between her parents. She two had the 'over under' shirt thing going on. Her botton shirt was short sleeved with a button collar thing on it. Her over shirt was a tanktop. She had pants, that had the Zanarkand Abes sybol sewed into them on the right leg. Her left legs pant was rolled up only a bit, while her other was rolled up to her knee. She wore boots, shiney and black, that were too small for her. So she cut the sides and put strings in them. She liked this look. It was wahat she called 'her'.  
  
"Let's get back to the Airship then" said Jarik. "yea, I'm starvin'!" said Zoe, racong to the Celsius. I guess the Celsius was what you would call Yallie's home. She lived there, she ate there, and had the occasional slumber party there. But, she ahd no fond memories there, only sad ones. Ones of her mother. Ones of her trying to find her father, as she had been trying to do for them. Life was complicated for Yallie, but it was ok. She, like her mother, could keep that under cover and control.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO FOOD?!?!?!?!" screamed Zoe. "We are out. Kogoro ate the extra stuff" Rikku explained, huddling in fear of her daughter. They all turned to Yallie. Yallie whistled. It would be very familiar, if she had heard her father or mother call for eachother then. But she hadn't. It just came naturally, so to speak. Rikku's eyes watered as Kogoro came racing up to Yallie, knocking her over. "Down boy!" she said, laughing and trying to get Kogoro off her. Jarik got Kogoro off, and told him to sit, and so he did. But Zoe and Yallie were not paying attention. They saw Rikku burst into tears and run to the elavator, going to the deck.  
  
Jarik, Yallie, and Zoe all exchanged confused and worried glances, going in almost syncronist form to the deck. Rikku was there, sniffling. "What' sthe matter, Auntie R?" I asked. "Yuna told me this story once" Rikku said, stopping her sniffling. "That in Luca, Tidus taught her to whistle, like they did in Zanarkand." She stopped, putting her fingers into what seemed to be a whistle shape. "And he said, 'If you ever need me, just whistle, and I'll come running'" she started to whistle, but she couldn't do it right. "You, mean, like this?" Yallie asked, whistling in the way we FF fans know and love. "Yes, and I think..." Rikku started. "They might have just come running" Jarik finished, smiling. "Just as we would do for eachother, No?" Zoe said, giggling a bit. "yea" Yallie, said, whistle one last time before going back to the bridge.  
  
----------------------------end prolouge------------------------ 


End file.
